


Hold My Heart

by Ren1327



Series: Sweet Survivor [3]
Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies), Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dorks in Love, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sweet, this is more talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren1327/pseuds/Ren1327
Summary: Kenji tries to make Valentine’s as romantic as possible in the RV while Ben is focused on finding Bumpy.
Relationships: Kenji Kon/Ben Pincus
Series: Sweet Survivor [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137104
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Hold My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Happy Valentine's day! 
> 
> Here is a gift from me and hopefully something to make your day just a little bit better. And if you're in a relationship, single or -takes a deep breath- enjoy eating dove chocolate while watching Godzilla, making a romantic dinner for yourself and your cardboard cut out of John Boyega, feeding heart shaped biscuits to your pets and taking a nice long shower before settling in bed at 8pm to read fanfiction for the next six hours...well, have fun and remember to take care of yourself and know that you're appreciated. Seriously, you guys have no idea how honored I am when you leave kudos and comments on my fics.
> 
> Have a great day and Stay Sweet!

Ben looked over the maps in distain, trying to connect dots he couldn’t yet see. The sky was a dark shade of blue from the cold weather, further souring his mood as he sat in the bedroom area of the RV.

He rubbed his face as he heard Kenji banging around the kitchen, making him lose his concentration again.

He sighed and looked at the last little red marking on the map a few towns over.

Bumpy was so close and now...she was MIA. It had been four days and he couldn’t sleep not knowing where she was.

Kenji had shrugged it off, saying she would be fine, but Ben was worried. What if someone was hunting her or trying to capture her?

He heard another loud bang of pots and pans, then the smell of smoke.

“Kenji?!” He yelled, fumbling over the maps and off the bed.

He ran out to see Kenji waving a baking sheet over the oven, smoke leaving the opened windows.

“Oh, hey, Babe.” Kenji said, moving the pan of blackened fish to the sink.

“What the hell is going on?” Ben yelled.

“Nothing much.” Kenji said with a nervous look.

“Oh my god.” Ben growled. “Can you stop messing around?”

“Sorry, Honey, you looked stressed and I thought—”

“Oh, you thought making noise and burning down the kitchen would help?” Ben snapped.

Kenji turned, holding his hand out.

“Okay, wow. Calm down, Ba—”

“Do not tell me to calm down!” Ben yelled. “Bumpy is missing and you’re just going on like its normal.”

“Ben, she can take care of herself—” Kenji started.

“Are you kidding?!” Ben yelled, face turning red. “She’s a dinosaur on the fucking mainland!”

“Ben. Calm down, Honey.” Kenji murmured softly, face showing slight irritation. “Take a breath.”

“No!” He yelled. “Do you even care?!”

Kenji stared at his boyfriend in a mix of shock and anger. “Of course I do. But she knows how to survive and hide away if need be. She’s going to be fine until we find her.”

“Like I was?!” Ben yelled.

“Ben.” Kenji gasped.

“God, you are so…” Ben rubbed down his face, eyes sore from lack of sleep. “Can you not find the effort to be worried about her like you were for me?”

“Ben, we are not on Nublar anymore.” Kenji said. “And we have way more friends around to help us find her. And we will.”

“Oh!” Ben said mockingly. “I guess that’s it then! She’ll be found because you said she would be! So says King Kenji!”

“What’s your damage, Ben? This can’t just be about Bumpy!” Kenji yelled, then grabbed his own hair, then looked up, taking a deep breath. “You know what? You haven’t been sleeping or eating right for the last few days. Let me get you something and you can take a nice long nap. Then we’ll use our heads to find Bumpy.”

“You really haven’t changed.” Ben growled.

Kenji paused and looked at his boyfriend.

“What does that mean?” Kenji asked, trying to keep his voice even.

When Ben didn’t answer, Kenji growled.

“Tell me, Ben. What the hell does that mean?”

“It means you’re still the same arrogant slacker you were back on Nublar. The same person who let me fall and left me for dead!”

Kenji’s mouth snapped shut.

“And now…you’re going to abandon her just like you did me!” He continued. “It’s obvious you don’t care by how you’re just going on like nothing’s wrong! How can you be such a selfish—"

Ben swung his hand and another pan that was cooling was thrown down, a familiar aroma overtaking the RV as the still warm and soft cake broke apart on the floor.

It was banana carob loaf.

The same kind they ate on his birthday. The same kind on Valentine’s. The same one they shared in that hotel room as teenagers.

“What…?”

“Happy Valentine’s Ben.” Kenji said lowly, fist clenching.

Ben felt the heat race out of him as Kenji lowered his eyes.

“Kenji—"

“I’m going to take a walk.” Kenji said. “Because I don’t want to keep talking if we’re both angry.”

He walked out, slamming the door. Ben sat on the sofa, looking at the kitchen.

And started to clean up, numb and trembling.

Ten minutes had passed before Kenji threw open the door.

“Ben!” He yelled. “Come here, quick!”

Ben dropped the still wet pan in the sink and followed his boyfriend.

Kenji grabbed his hand and dragged him after him.

“Kenji! I’m sorry—”

“Not right now, Babe.” Kenji said, Ben feeling relief at the pet name.

Kenji led him past a grove of trees to a meadow at the base of a mountain range.

He carefully helped Ben down to a creek and smiled before moving to show a footprint.

An Ankylosaur footprint.

“Is this…”

“I checked the width and depth. It matches her age range.” Kenji said and Ben covered his mouth.

“Oh my god…Kenji!” He beamed and Kenji hugged him tight to his chest, s[inning him around before placing him back on his feet.

“Do you want to—”

“No! No, we can start tomorrow…” Ben said and held Kenji’s jaw.

“Are you sure?” Kenji asked and hugged him close again, rubbing his back.

“I think…” Ben sagged against Kenji. “I think I do need that nap…”

Kenji nodded and picked Ben up, carrying him bridal style and starting to walk back to the RV.

“I’m sorry I said those things. I was just…scared.” Ben said. “That’s no excuse to lash out at you.”

“I get it. But you have to talk to me when you feel like this, Babe.” Kenji said. “I almost started throwing stuff.”

“You’re not selfish or arrogant.” Ben said quickly. “I just…I wanted to hurt you like I was hurting.”

“That’s...really messed up, Ben. But I forgive you. We should have a talk about this, but later.” Kenji said as he opened the door and walked up the steps. “Go lay down. I’ll go get some food.”

“But we’re—”

“Let me worry about that. Bed.” He said, kissing Ben’s forehead before leaving him to rest.

Ben sighed, taking off his shoes and clothes and flopping into the warm bed.

*

When Ben woke up, he could smell rice and grilled chicken. He found his shoes and clothing gone, now dressed in warm pajamas and his favorite warm stockings they had got at San Diego Pride when they went on vacation last year.

Before the Lockwood Manor incident. Before the world changed and they “took a year off”. Before he and his boyfriend’s relationship was put to the real test.

He missed happy go lucky days, putting Nublar behind them and supporting each other for simple goals like college exams and internships. Missed lounging around Kenji’s pool while pretending to do homework instead of giving up to splash around.

Now they were living in a confined space, constantly stressed and worried.

He knew something had to change. They had to find a way to work through their emotions and mission together. Because if they learned anything as teens, they were stronger together.

He moaned and sat up, seeing Kenji plating food from some take out boxes through the open curtain that separated the bedroom from the kitchen area. As if to keep a careful eye on Ben while he set up the food trays.

“Kenji?” Ben asked, head fuzzy.

“Hey, Babe.” Kenji said and sat next to him, setting the food tray over his lap where a plate of chicken fajitas, refried beans and rice sat still steaming.

“That smells amazing.” Ben said, drinking some of the iced tea set next to it and smelling citrus mixed in the cold drink.

Kenji held a piece of chicken in his fingers, Ben’s stomach controlling his lips to take the offered food, chewing slowly. Kenji then held out a spoon of rice and Ben sighed happily as he ate that next.

“Gimme.” He murmured sleepily, taking the spoon and fork and eating the food. Kenji left to get them tea and his plate, sitting next to Ben and both of them eating in silence.

When Ben’s belly was full and the tea all gone, Kenji tucked him in again and Ben fell asleep with his head on Kenji’s lap.

*

He woke up, unable to move his hands lower than his ears. His eyes were covered in some stiff material that completely blocked his vision, fingers grabbing at the soft rope tied around his wrists and through his fingers.

“Kenji?!” He yelled in fear and he felt warm familiar hands on his shoulders.

“Color?”

“Huh?” Ben asked.

“You’ve been bad, Ben.” Kenji whispered and Ben felt his own cock heavy on his stomach, noting something was around the base.

“Are we…um, yellow?” Ben said. “Green if you explain this a little more.”

“Well, remember senior year when you couldn’t sleep due to stress induced insomnia?” Kenji asked.

“I remember acting like sleep deprived fool.” Ben muttered.

“You were…very honest about some things you wanted to try.” Kenji said. “That we agreed wouldn’t happen until your birthday next month.”

“Ugh, the Of Age rule!” Ben said. “Why did we take that vow?”

“So you and I could sleep over at each other’s houses. But I think the worst part is that our parents had us promise. And sign that paper the year before I flunked a year so I could still go to school while you were a junior.” Kenji said.

“That was still stupid.” Ben said. “I survived Nublar alone for a bit, I could handle High School.”

“Getting back on track...I remember saying you really wanted to be pushed to your limits while blindfolded.” Kenji asked, cradling his cheek.

“And now you’re doing this?” Ben deadpanned.

“I think we both need this.” Kenji whispered and Ben shivered. “Plus, it’s Valentine’s and after we find Bumpy, I don’t know how much time we’ll have alone to do this.”

Ben sighed and smiled. “I love that about you.”

“U-Um, what?” Kenji stuttered.

“That you take care of me.” Ben said.

He felt Kenji engulf him in a hug, his lips on Ben’s. Ben whined when he pulled away too fast.

“Kenji! Green!” He whimpered.

“Okay. Just give me a sec…” Kenji said in a rough voice. “Alright. Blind fold, shibari hand binding—”

“You did shibari?!” Ben asked. “Kenji, no fair! I want to see!”

“I’m still practicing, so it isn’t even.” Kenji huffed.

“Please, King Kon?” Ben asked and Kenji snorted.

“Okay, fine, just a sec.” He said and undid the blind fold, showing Ben his amused smiled and red face.

Ben blinked a moment to get use to the light, then quickly looked up to see the ropes woven in intricate designs and ending with a few loops around his palms and up the back of his fingers to tie to a two parallel metal bars that were more or less hand holds when getting out of bed. Some parts were lumpy or uneven around his wrists, but when he flexed his fingers, he fold they doubled as a way to keep his fingernails from cutting his palms.

“Kenji, they’re beautiful…” Ben whispered.

“Yeah?”

“You did great for a first time. I’ll have to return the favor. Practice makes perfect.” He said, looking at Kenji with heated eyes.

Kenji audibly gulped and Ben looked at the hands on his thigh that had worked the rope and—

“What’s on my dick?” Ben yelled, seeing a white silicone cord around the base of his erect cock and another part of it around his balls. It was fastened by a spring cord lock that he was used to seeing on their laundry bags.

“Oh, that. That was your original gift to use on me.” Kenji said. “I got it a few months before the call for Christmas and just remembered it. It’s adjustable and quick release and was originally supposed to be for me. After I tied you down and put on the blindfold, I slipped it on and maybe sucked you off a bit before I woke you up.”

“You got me an adjustable cock ring for Christmas?” Ben asked.

“I got _us _a set for Christmas.” Kenji said, motioning at him own naked body, a black silicone cord around his own engorged member. “So um…still green?”__

____

Ben huffed out a laugh. “Green.”

____

Kenji smiled and put the blindfold back on Ben, pecking his lips. “Tell me if you need me to slow down.”

____

“Will do.” Ben said softly.

____

Kenji sat between Ben’s legs and stroked up his stomach, fingers lightly tracing between his pecs and to his throat, Ben arching up into the touch.

____

“You like when I touch you?”

____

“Yes…always!” Ben gasped as Kenji flicked a nipple.

____

“You were really mean earlier Ben. I forgive you. You care so much and love so much, it’s no surprise that you allow your emotions to take the wheel.” Kenji said softly, stroking his cheek before kissing it. “I love you.”

____

“I love you too. I’m sorry.” Ben said softly.

____

“I know, I’m sorry too. But you were mean…” He said. “So maybe a punishment is in order.”

____

“Yes.” Ben said, smiling.

____

Kenji moved up his body. “You spoke such mean words, maybe it’s time that pretty mouth do something nice.”

____

Ben’s mouth fell open and Kenji bit his lip to keep control as his knees met the bed under Ben’s arms. He leaned forward and tapped the head of his cock against Ben’s lips. He smiled as Ben flicked his tongue out.

____

“Nuh-uh. What do you say, Baby boy?” He asked, grateful he wasn’t looking into Ben’s big pleading eyes.

____

“Please?” Ben asked.

____

“Please what?”

____

“Please let me suck your cock, Daddy?” Ben asked, voice shaking with embarrassment.

____

Kenji chuckled. Shame and embarrassment would have no place here once Ben was worked up enough. He pushed his cock in halfway and Ben sucked eagerly.

____

“You like my cock, don’t you, Baby?” He teased. “Want me to fuck your face?”

____

Ben moaned.

____

“What do we do if it’s too much?” He asked.

____

Ben snapped twice, impressed the ropes allowed him to do so.

____

“Good boy.” Kenji said and thrust in fully, Ben moaning and bobbing his head.

____

Kenji held his hair in one hand as he thrust into Ben’s warm mouth, glad the ring was doing it’s job. Ben on the other hand, was moaning and sucking like it was his life’s purpose. He shivered when Ben would gag at every other thrust, knowing how much it turned him on.

____

He pulled away, grinning when he saw how red Ben’s lips were and a line of drool escaping down the side of his mouth.

____

“So cute, Ben!” He praised and stuck two fingers in Ben’s mouth, sighing happily when Ben licked them, pink tongue wrapping around them hungrily.

____

Kenji pulled away and Ben whimpered, his legs extending so he could feel out for Kenji, but the taller boy had left the bed to get a tube of lube, coating his still wet fingers and pushing both inside his boyfriend. Ben threw his head back with a choked gasp.

____

Kenji kissed and licked Ben’s neck, the other whimpering softly.

____

“You like that?” Kenji asked.

____

“Yes, Daddy…” Ben said, voiced a little rough from earlier.

____

Kenji kissed his cheek, then licked at his open mouth before sealing it with his own. Ben eagerly let Kenji in, lapping at the tongue thrust into his mouth and bucking slightly.

____

Kenji added another finger and his eyes nearly rolled back as Ben moaned into his mouth. He angled them upwards and Ben nearly screamed in his mouth, bucking his hips and trying to get some friction on his cock.

____

The larger man pulled away and kneeled before Ben, kissing and licking his red member, Ben’s whines getting louder.

____

“Please!” Ben begged. “Please, Daddy, I need you inside!”

____

Kenji huffed and looked at his own member. He knew the cock rings were a good choice. Ben’s voice could sometimes send him over the edge when he begged just right…

____

He threw his against the wall and Ben flinched at the noise before Kenji lined himself up and thrust in balls deep.

____

“Kenji! Oh god, yes! Yes, Daddy!” Ben praised, smiling in bliss, drool leaking down his chin.

____

Kenji started a nearly brutal pace, punching moans and grunts from Ben as he leaned over him. He took a nipple in his mouth and bit it, making Ben nearly sob.

____

“Kenji!” He cried. “R-Red!”

____

Kenji paused and tried to pull out, but Ben’s walls had a death grip on him.

____

“Baby, what’s wrong?” He asked.

____

“I’m getting that weird floating feeling and it’s too much!” Ben gasped. “I need to see you, Kenji!”

____

Kenji gently unclasped the blind fold, it falling to the ground as Kenji was met with dewy grey eyes, Ben sniffing. Kenji carefully loosened his cock ring and threw it next to it’s partner.

____

“Aw, Baby…” Kenji murmured and cupped Ben’s cheek.

____

Ben leaned into it, keeping eye contact with his boyfriend to ground him. Kenji reached over with his other hand, pulling a few hidden knots loose, Ben’s hands free to flop down. He smiled and rubbed his shoulders.

____

“Do you need another minute?” He asked.

____

“No…” Ben said with a shuttering breath. “I’m sorry.”

____

“Don’t be…” Kenji said and kissed his cheeks and forehead. “We pushed you to your limits in a scary way. I should have made sure to work you up to this.”

____

“It was fun. For how short it was.” Ben said, cupping Kenji's face.

____

“We’ll work up to it together. Slowly instead of all at once.” Kenji said, kissing the smaller man softly.

____

Ben hugged Kenji, rubbing his cheek against his.

____

“Hey, Kenji?” Ben asked.

____

“Yeah, Babe?”

____

Ben looked up at him through his lashes and smiled. “Fuck me?”

____

Kenji bit his lip at how his cute boyfriend had him wound tight around his finger. He thrust in hard and Ben threw his head back again, crying out as he settled in the pillows and looked up at Kenji, his eyes half lidded and seducing the last of Kenji's control.

____

“So deep inside, Daddy!” He moaned, blushing face driving the other wild.

____

Kenji nuzzled Ben's neck as he rocked in and out of him, feeling Ben’s warm damp skin on his and hearing him sigh and cry. Feeling his pulse race from where he nuzzled at his throat. Ben’s voice and body responded to every little touch he gave him. As if it were made just for Kenji.

____

He loved him so much.

____

“Oh god…Kenji…Kenji, so good…your…”

____

Ben was slurring his speech; a sign Kenji was familiar with. His heart swelled as he saw tears flow down his boyfriend’s cheeks. Ben sobbed and turned his head, body quaking.

____

“What’s wrong, Baby boy?” Kenji asked, pulling back a bit.

____

“K-Kiss…Kiss Kenji…” He slurred, tongue peeking out a bit.

____

Kenji lifted up one of Ben’s legs and thrust in extra deep, Ben’s eyes rolling back and nails digging into Kenji’s back. Kenji leaned down to Ben’s open mouth, tiny grunts the only noise he could hear as he rubbed against his prostate. He licked into his mouth again and Ben chased his lips when he pulled back, looking like he might break into sobs.

____

“Shh, Baby.” Kenji slurred, body hot and pleasure spiking. “Gonna take good care of you.”

____

He felt Ben go taunt against him, felt his walls hug and arms cling around his body, felt legs clench around him as if to keep him buried inside the other as he came. Ben usually screamed or cried his name, but this time, this time he was silent as he bit Kenji’s neck hard, drawing blood as Kenji’s hot seed filled him. And Kenji moaned at the thought of going again and again until Ben’s stomach distended.

____

Ben shuttered as his body went limp, Kenji collapsing on top of him and kissing him, tasting Ben and blood and the lingering flavor of lemon tea.

____

Over and over on his lips, cheeks and jaw.

____

And Ben laid there, in what Kenji knew was his version of subspace, an awareness Ben couldn’t explain without stuttering and turning red. And for a moment, Kenji could understand it as he laid there with Ben, like they were the only two living things in infinity, wrapped around each other like it was a divine plan.

____

He felt Ben hug him closer, humming softly and smiling.

____

"I love you so much..."

____

____

*

____

____

It had taken a while to find the will to leave the bed (where Ben rubbed his and Kenji’s cocks together between his hands), shower (where Kenji ate Ben’s ass until his legs refused to work) and change the sheets (where Ben had surprised Kenji by hugging him from behind and reaching around to stain the old sheets one more time before Kenji sucked him off).

____

Ben sat in Kenji’s lap, sore and accepting bites of something else crazy Kenji had been experimenting with in the kitchen. It was a two layer dulce leche cake with a whipped topping and a mix of carob and powder sugar over it.

____

Ben smiled at how he was being pampered, occasionally kissing Kenji to share a bite between thier mouths.

____

“So, was the first bit fun?” Kenji asked.

____

“Yeah. Will you still teach me shibari so I can tie you up too?” Ben asked.

____

Kenji answered with a kiss and placed the empty plate on the nightstand, laying back so Ben could straddle him and kneed at his chest. Ben cupped his pecs and lowered his head to bite at one.

____

They were interrupted by a loud banging on their door.

____

Kenji gently pushed Ben on the bed, putting on a robe and leaving the curtain open, Ben pulling the blanket over him as he watched Kenji walk to the door.

____

He threw it open, a man with white and gray hair holding up a fist, and wearing a hat that reminded Kenji of Indiana Jones on his head despite it being nearly midnight. A woman was with him, grey and blond hair tied up in a messy bun.

____

“Can I help you?” He asked before the man pushed himself in, Kenji too shocked to protest.

____

“Sorry.” The woman said and walked in. “Oh, this is much nicer than ours when we were at the dig sites.”

____

“Can I help you?” Kenji repeated, irritated that he and Ben’s Valentine’s was interrupted by…

____

“Wait…do I know you?”

____

“Kenji?” Ben asked and still wrapped in the blanket and barefoot, came past the curtain.

____

The Woman blushed and looked away as the man blinked and sat on the sofa.

____

“Sorry to barge in, but we’re in a bit of a hurry.” He said.

____

“Okay, who in god’s name do you think you are?” Kenji asked, Hugging Ben to his side as The Woman quickly walked to them.

____

“Oh! Sorry to bother you!.” She said and grabbed Ben’s hand, shaking enthusiastically. “God! We’re delighted to finally meet you in person, Mr. Kon and Dr. Pincus. Darius and Dave have only said good things about you. Only good things.”’

____

“Um, I never graduated—” Ben tried to say before he was interrupted.

____

“Is that cake? God, I’m starving.” The Man asked and helped himself to some of the remaining cake, Kenji glaring at him.

____

“Now, let’s get right to the point.” The elder said around a mouthful before swallowing. “We like you. Both of you. A certain man use to say he could instantly tell about people. And I think you two, from your experiences and areas of study can help us. But we might need to tweak them some. Mr. Pincus.”

____

“Y-Yes?”

____

“How does paleo-veterinary sound?” The Woman asked.

____

“Um, I wouldn’t—”

____

“We’ll teach you ourselves.” Her partner said.

____

“And Mr. Kon.” She continued. “We saw your leadership potential and want you to train directly under Owen Grady.”

____

“We know Owen. And Zia.” Ben said.

____

“Oh, hm.” The woman said and took some cake.

____

“Uh, what about Bumpy?” Ben asked.

____

“We have a special team led by Eric Kirby, my own trainee.” The Man said and reached for more cake.

____

Ben quickly rushed to their bathroom to put on his own robe and pajama pants. He started packing a tote bag with their extra food for the hungry visitors.

____

“We know he’ll get her by tomorrow afternoon and meet us at the Murphy Estate. It’s where we’re keeping the re-captured dinosaurs. But there’s a wrinkle.” The Man aid. “Another genetics company might have Dr. Wu with them, and we’re finding dinosaurs that were not present at the Lockwood incident.”

____

Ben paused a moment, looking at the bag stuffed with jerky, trail mix, water, soda, chips and chili cups…

____

“Eric Kirby…You’re Alan Grant and Ellie Sattler.” He said, turning.

____

“Yes.” Alan said and held out a hand, Ben putting a bag of beef jerky in it.

____

As the doctor began to tear into his small offering, Ben looked at Kenji, worry etched across his face.

____

“What happened?”

____

“Ever heard of Biosyn?” Ellie asked.

____

“Darius has mentioned it. But don’t worry.” Kenji said, hugging Ben from behind. “We can help take them.”

____

Alan smiled and took the loaded bag Ben handed him.

____

“Well, I suggest you pack up. It’s going to be a long drive and—”

____

Ellie’s phone beeped and she smiled at the screen. “Looks like you have an armor plated friend waiting!”

____

Ben felt Kenji hug him tighter from behind as he smiled brightly up at him.

____

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work, check out my tumblr at Ren1327. Where I post snippets, my thoughts and theories, little bits of my life, chat, and be a general dork.
> 
> Take care and Stay Sweet!


End file.
